


alto

by methlabs



Series: red dead tumblr requests [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Borderline crack, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, javier being a hoe in spanish, loud bottom javier, might add this into something later? not sure, this may have been an anon request but i wrote this entirely for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: anonymous tumblr prompt: So javiers a loud bottom huh? Please go into detail.. 👀i went very much into detail[EDIT] i have now posted a second chapter which is a full-length smut ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the original shortfic i posted on tumblr, i've since updated with a second chapter as a complete smut. yw

“¡Hijo de puta, mételo y ya!”

“Boy, I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re saying.”

“ _Put it in, idiota!_ ”

“Okay, okay. Quit your goddamn whining or the whole camp’ll hear ya.”

Arthur let out a groan as he sunk his cock into Javier from behind, but the noise was drowned out by the latter’s sigh-–or, rather, cry–-of pure relief and arousal. Arthur immediately clamped a hand over his lover’s mouth.

“ _Jesus,_  Javier! Would you pipe down?” He hissed lowly into the smaller man’s ear. “This is why I always bottom-–you moan like a goddamn whore when you do.”

The words only seemed to encourage Javier, who bucked his hips backward forcefully with a muffled wail, drawing a deep groan from Arthur in turn. Arthur made the mistake of removing his hand from over Javier’s mouth to grab the other man’s hip as he increased his pace.

“ _¡Dios_ , papi–-dámelo!” Javier gasped, almost sobbing in sheer pleasure. Arthur growled, feeling his face grow hot, and reached back around to clasp Javier’s bottom jaw between his thumb and forefinger.

“Would you-– _shh!_  People are bound to be talking if they hear us!” Arthur hissed, but kept his pace steady, never ceasing the rhythmic roll of his hips into Javier’s ass. Javier whined through his nose when he felt two thick fingers enter his mouth and push down on his tongue. Arthur adjusted himself to arch over the smaller man, pressing his chest against Javier’s back to whisper into his ear. “Good, keep that sinful mouth of yours busy, boy.”

-

“God, do they even know how loud they’re being?”

“Just let them have this, John. They ain’t been together for a while.”

“I  _know_ , but at least I could sleep then.”

Jack fidgeted in John’s lap. “Dad, can you take your hands off my ears yet? I wanna lie down.” John gave Abigail a desperate look and she simply shrugged.

“Sorry son, maybe another hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to extend this due to the response it got. enjoy because i sure know i did

“¡Hijo de puta, mételo y ya!”

“Boy, I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re saying.”

“ _Put it in, idiota!_ ”

“Okay, okay. Quit your goddamn whining or the whole camp’ll hear ya.”

Arthur let out a groan as he sunk his cock into Javier from behind, but the noise was drowned out by the latter’s sigh-–or, rather, cry–-of pure relief and arousal. Arthur immediately clamped a hand over his lover’s mouth.

“ _Jesus,_  Javier! Would you pipe down?” He hissed lowly into the smaller man’s ear. “This is why I always bottom-–you moan like a goddamn whore when you do.”

The words only seemed to encourage Javier, who bucked his hips backward forcefully with a muffled wail, drawing a deep groan from Arthur in turn. Arthur made the mistake of removing his hand from over Javier’s mouth to grab the other man’s hip as he increased his pace.

“ _¡Dios_ , papi–-dámelo!” Javier gasped, almost sobbing in sheer pleasure. Arthur growled, feeling his face grow hot, and reached back around to clasp Javier’s bottom jaw between his thumb and forefinger.

“Would you-– _shh!_  People are bound to be talking if they hear us!” Arthur hissed, but kept his pace steady, never ceasing the rhythmic roll of his hips into Javier’s ass. Javier whined through his nose when he felt two thick fingers enter his mouth and push down on his tongue. Arthur adjusted himself to arch over the smaller man, pressing his chest against Javier’s back to whisper into his ear. “Good, keep that sinful mouth of yours busy, boy." Javier moaned again, albeit much quieter, and curled his tongue around Arthur's large fingers before sucking on them gently. Arthur shifted to press the two of them further into the mattress with a low grunt. "Good boy." Javier felt the tip of his cock brush against the bedsheets and gasped at the friction, whining incoherently around the other man's fingers. Arthur hesitated but dared to pull his fingers from Javier's mouth, a string of saliva still connected to his lips. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"Papi, mi verga..." Javier hissed, arching back in a vain attempt to make Arthur press himself deeper inside. He cried out again, almost on the verge of tears. "Estoy tan duro, _it fucking hurts,_  dios mío."

"I think I got the gist of that," Arthur chuckled, brazenly reaching around to take Javier's cock in his hand, his fingers still coated with his lover's own saliva. Javier inhaled sharply as Arthur gave his length a few pumps, swirling his thumb over the head to smear the bead of precum that had collected at the tip.

" _Dios mío--_ that's it, papi. _Ay, qué rico,_  don't fucking stop." Javier let out another whorish moan, thankfully muffled as he pressed his face into the sheets. Arthur took a moment to admire the state his lover was in and couldn't help but laugh warmly.

"You should see yourself, boy. You're a mess." Arthur heard him groan into the mattress and smiled to himself. Of course the man had to get off on both praise _and_ scolding. It took only that thought and Arthur's filter was gone. "So wanton, just for me. Always moanin' like a whore when I take you. I bet all of Shady Belle would've heard you by now. But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He grunted, adjusting his angle again. "Look at you. You don't even care what you look like anymore. I love seeing your hair in a mess like that--always grooming and prettying yourself up. But it don't matter when I'm fuckin' you good like this, huh?"

"Ay, sí, sí, sí; sigue hablando-- _keep talking!"_ Javier moaned unashamedly, but Arthur was past caring if anyone heard them.

"You drive me crazy, boy, you do. Parading around camp like you own the place. You just need to be put in your place and suddenly all that preening don't mean a thing," He punctuated the statement by swiping his thumb across the tip of Javier's cock, earning a choked gasp from the man below him.

"Arthur  _please_ _,_  I'm so close." Javier whined, tears pricking at his eyes from sheer pleasure. The rhythm of Arthur's thrusts became more erratic as the both of them neared the edge, though neither of them cared. "Arthur, por favor. _Por favor_  déjame que acabó, ohhh, te amo." Javier started begging in his native language but Arthur understood enough to know what he wanted.

"That's it sweetheart, cum for me. Cum for me, Javier." And with a few more shallow thrusts, he did, crying out Arthur's name as he released himself onto the bedsheets. Arthur was soon to follow as Javier tensed around his length, pulling out to spill his seed over his lover's ass with a low growl.

Neither of them moved for a full minute until Arthur let out a long, satisfied sigh and collapsed onto his back. When Javier moved to get up, Arthur was quick to pull the smaller man against his chest. He noted how tense he was. "You ain't going anywhere, pumpkin. You deserve a rest."

Arthur smiled as Javier relaxed against him with an audible sigh before sitting up to glare distastefully at the soiled sheets and kick them off the bed. "You're washing those," he stated simply, and Arthur just chuckled as Javier laid back down and snuggled against his chest.

" _God,_ you're so demanding." He could just  _feel_ Javier glaring daggers at him and laughed heartily. "Seriously though, I think you woke the entire camp with all that whining. We really need to work on that."

Javier just swatted Arthur's chest and closed his eyes. "You fucking love it." He mumbled, already dozing off.

Arthur smiled to himself and tightened his embrace around Javier, suddenly feeling a lot warmer inside. "You're right, I do."


End file.
